I Don't Deserve This
by raurassexiness
Summary: Austin always was good at cheering Ally up. Maybe its a good thing that they're best friends and that he's in love with her. But even with her runny makeup and sweaty face from them dancing to a cliche song, she still looks perfect to him. Based off of Perfect by Ed Sheeran.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Yes, I am well aware that I should be writing bma right now.**

 **I also know I haven't posted since… idek when last, but…hey, hows it going.**

 **Anywhoo I felt like writing at *checks laptop screen* 1:37 (that's the time I started writing this)**

 **And I loooove this song so much.**

 **My friend and I are actually fighting over whose wedding song this will be (*sings in backstreet boy voice* it's gonna be me)**

 **So lets get it on.**

 **I talk too much.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

"Go away Austin!" he heard on the other end of the door.

He was shocked, his best friend, his partner in crime, the most beautiful girl in the world was crying on the other side of her front door and he was at a loss for words.

"Ally please let me in." he responded weakly. He tried pushing the door again but it wouldn't budge.

He knew she was leaning against the door and she could easily be pushed giving his advantage in strength over her, yet he couldn't hurt her any more than she was right now.

"No! I'm humiliated, embarrassed and I just want to be alone." She bawled.

The breaks in her voice broke his heart.

He cleared his throat before saying "Look Ally, what that Gavin guy did to you was a dick move and Gavin's a jerk anyway, I mean who takes up two parking spaces and takes two jello cups in the cafeteria."

He heard her giggle, he was making progress.

"Not to mention, who on earth would ditch the prettiest girl in the whole school on prom night." He said softly.

"Only a jerk would do that" he continued.

She provided a weak smile.

The sobs came to a pause and heard the knob of the door twist.

The door soon opened revealing none other than the Ally Dawson and his breath hitched.

Because even with puffy eyes and a tear stained face she was still gorgeous.

He gave her a sincere but sympathetic smile.

"Oh I believe this is for you." He pulled a tiara out of his jacket pocket and placed it on top of her head.

"Gavin must be really beating himself up that he ditched the prom queen" he joked and Ally smiled again.

"How did you get it?" Ally asked surprised.

"Yeah, when we realised you weren't there but Gavin was, Kimmy gave it to me to give to you."

"Well thank you, let me guess Gavin won prom king, didn't he?"

Austin nodded.

"But cheer up, because you have me now, and I'm not going anywhere." Austin joked.

"And that's all I need," Ally responded.

They both chuckled as a gust of wind flew by.

Ally shivered. "Are you cold? Here, take my coat." Austin quickly disrobed his coat and gently placed it over her shoulders.

His hands made contact with her soft skin and now he was the one shivering.

"Thanks" she blushed, "So what now?"

This was the girl he knew, the girl who would be bawling one second and laugh the next. She was so strong. She was perfect.

That's why he loved her… liked… he meant liked her.

"Now, m'lady, we dance." He held out his hand in a ridiculous manner.

"What? No Austin its late and I don't want to think about this prom night anymore"

"Then don't" he countered. "plus, do you really think I'm going to let the Ally Dawson not have her first dance as prom queen."

"I wasn't officially announced prom queen all you did was place the crown on my head, so it doesn't count."

"But isn't this official enough?" Austin pretended to be offended.

Ally giggled again at his ridiculous antics. Only he could truly cheer her up.

"Now answer my question, Do you really think I wouldn't let you have the first dance of the night as prom queen whether you be officially crowned or not?"

"I know you won't"

"You know me so well."

She blushed but stepped forward and grabbed his hand where he led her onto the grassy lawn.

She put her arms around his shoulders and his arms found their place around her waist.

He pulled out his phone and played "Chasing Cars by snow patrol" a song they had both grown to adore given how much Grey's Anatomy they watched together.

Soon the song concluded and left them in silence apart from the crickets that would chirp every so often.

They swayed for about a minute.

"Austin?"  
"mmhm"

"There's no music playing."

"Oh but can't you hear it. It's the howl of the wind, the sway of the trees, the rustle of the leaves." He responded.

"Someone has been reading too much Nicholas Sparks novels."

The both laughed.

He twirled her and he admired the way the scarlet prom dress clung to her body in all the right places except for the bottom that twirled as well. He pulled her closer to his body and rested her head on his chest.

"What im saying is there does not have to be music for us to dance to, as long as there's music in our hearts" he then realized how cheesy he sounded and they both paused to laugh again.

He stopped and admired the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed.

He didn't know what came over him next but he found himself grabbing onto her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

She was shocked at first but soon gave in and closed her eyes, basking in the moment.

They broke away and he leaned his forehead against hers, a dopey smile plastered on both of their faces.

He opened his eyes and realised hers were still closed, a blush scattered across her cheeks. She looked beautiful, and he thought she should know that.

So he told her.

"What are you talking about, I look like a mess." She blushed but spoke defensively.

He just shook his head and whispered more to himself than anyone, "You look perfect, tonight."

But by the way he felt her smile rise, he knew she heard it.

-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.

They started dating soon after that night.

It was perfect, they were like the couple out of a hallmark movie.

They both had an affinity for the night sky and their date nights would often conclude with them laying on the grass stargazing while talking about any and every thing.

Most of the conversations consisted of their passions and dreams and secrets they dare not tell anyone else.

They both surprisingly yet unsurprisingly shared a love for music and both dreamed of becoming pop stars one day.

But on one night in particular they talked about the more practical side of their future.

They both tired after the party, it was Ally's 22nd birthday after all.

And they were lying on the grass as they usually do, her soaking up the last her hour of being the birthday girl and him soaking in her beauty.

Her eyes were closed and there was a content smile plastered on her face.

He let her have her peace, because sooner or later they would have to return to their run-down apartment.

He promised her but more promised himself that someday he would get her the dream house she deserved and they could share a home that they wold want to get back to.

But he couldn't have her peace for long as he had to ask a question that has been bugging him for a while. And now was as good a time as any given their busy college schedules.

"Ally, how many kids do you want?" He inquired not taking his eyes off of her face.

Her eyes flew open and she turned to look at him confusedly.

She was accustomed to his absurd and random questions but this one took the cake.

"I mean, you do want kids right? I mean we always talked about our future plans but never our future plans together." He replied nervously.

He watched her confused pout contort into a smile.

She laid back down, this time laying her head on his muscular chest.

"I want two kids," She answered. "What about you?"

He smiled as he wasn't surprised that they would both say the same thing.

"I want two kids as well, one boy and one girl."

"Oh and they could both have 'A' names as well." Ally suggested.

"Of course, and they both have to learn music."

"That wasn't even an option!" Ally replied.

They both laughed.

He opened his eyes and saw her eyes crinkle as she laughed.

It reminded him of the night they shared their first kiss, the night where it all began basically.

Her cocktail dress was even the same scarlet colour.

This gave him an idea.

He tapped her shoulder signalling that he wanted to get up.

She was confused at first yet she blushed when he stuck out his hand in that familiar ridiculous manner.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He invited in a pathetic excuse of a British accent. Not that she could do any better.

He searched for the song he was looking for and played the same song they danced to that prom night.

A wave of nostalgia washed over them as they realised how far they had come.

Yet here they were, two best friends-turned lovers, dancing to a song they heard from a tv show that they would avidly binge watch on school nights.

He was so in love with her that he couldn't even picture himself dancing with at 11:45 in the night.

He reminded of his love for her even more when he felt the ring box nudge him in his back pocket, urging him to go through with her last surprise of the night.

And he would after he shared the last dance with her before he could officially call her his fiancée,that is if she says yes of course.

But he had no doubts that she wouldn't.

He twirled her around and chuckled at her soft giggles. The streetlights provided her with a glow that made her look like an angel.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

"What are you talking about, I'm slightly tipsy, there's grass in my hair and on my dress and pretty sure I'm sweaty from all the dancing tonight. I look like a mess." She commented.

"You look perfect." He whispered.

She blushed. "I could hear you every time,you know." She replied.

He chuckled before replying "I know."

-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Personally I'm not really into fluff but always feel the feels whenever I happen to read one, and I felt it with this one.**

 **This is my last week before I go out to school so I will try to update bma as well as possibly another one shot.**

 **Ed Sheeran is such a romantic and all his songs are so beautiful so I had to write one based off of 'perfect' as its so…perfect.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys have a great day and a great year.**

 **Hopefully I will see you soon.**

 **Im going to go now.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
